1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dishwashers, and more particularly, to a dishwasher which enables an effective utilization of a washing tub space wherein dishes are placed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A related art dishwasher will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
The dishwasher 1 sprays washing water to dishes, for washing the dishes. The dishwasher 1 is provided with a washing tub 3 for placing and washing the dishes, and a portion 5 (hereafter called as “driving part room”) under the washing tub for mounting various electric components for supplying high pressure washing water to the washing tub 3.
The washing tub 3 and the driving part room 5 will be described.
On the front of the washing tub 3, there is a door 7 for opening/closing the washing tub 3. Inside of the washing tub 3, there are an upper rack 12 and a lower rack 14, for placing the dishes thereon, and under the upper rack 12 and the lower rack 14, there are an upper arm 32, and a lower arm 34 for spraying the washing water respectively. There is a heater 13 under the washing tub for heating the washing water to a predetermined temperature.
In the meantime, in the driving part room 5, there are a sump 9, with a washing pump mounted thereon for pumping up the washing water from the sump 9 to the upper arm 32 and the lower arm 34 in the washing tub 3. In general, the sump 9 is connected to the upper arm 32 and the lower arm 34 with an upper pipe 322 and a lower pipe 324, respectively.
In general, the washing pump is provided with a motor 11 for generating driving force, and an impeller (not shown) coupled to the motor 11. The motor 11 is mounted on the side of the sump 9. That is, the motor 100 has a shaft arranged substantially perpendicular to a height direction of the dishwasher.
The operation of the related art dishwasher will be described.
Upon operating the dishwasher, the washing pump pumps up the washing water from the sump 9 to the upper arm 32 and/or the lower arm 34 in the washing tub 3. According to this, the washing water is sprayed from the upper arm 32 and the lower arm 34 to the dishes on the upper rack 12 and/or the lower rack 14, to wash the dishes. The washing water may be supplied to the upper arm 32 or the lower arm 34, singly, or at the same time.
The washing water sprayed to the dishes returns to the sump 9 through recovery holes (not shown) in communication with the sump 9. The washing water containing contaminants due to washing dishes may be filtered through a filtering means.
However, the related art dishwasher has a problem in that a size of the driving part room 5 is large so as to impede effective utilization of a height or a space of the washing tub 3. The reason will be described.
First, in the related art dishwasher, as the motor for the washing pump, a general induction motor is used as it is. The general induction motor has a large size, i.e., has great height ‘H’, and diameter ‘D’. Therefore, due to the size of the induction motor, the height, or size of the driving part room becomes large, to impair space utilization of the washing tub 3.
Second, in the related art dishwasher, the heater 13 is mounted under the washing tub 3. That is, the heater 13 is mounted between the lower arm 34 and a bottom of the washing tub 3. Thus, a space between the lower arm 34 and the bottom of the washing tub 3 for mounting the heater 13 is needed. This space can be utilized as a space of the washing tub 3, otherwise.